Sa confidence
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Une jeune sorcière timide et peu sûre d'elle, mais tellement amoureuse, déclare sa flamme à un jeune sorcier un peu moins timide, plus sûr de lui, et... amoureux ? - OS - Narcissa/Lucius, une autre alternative.


_**NOTE**_

_Alors voilà. Avant de recommencer une traduction, je vous propose un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a bien 7 ans, pas exceptionnel, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente oublié et qu'il soit triste. Il a pris un peu la poussière mais j'ai fait le ménage avant de vous le montrer ;)_

* * *

**Sa confidence**

Je me baladais seule dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, majestueuse école de sorcellerie. Bien entendu, j'avais une idée derrière la tête. Je pressai le pas en direction des cuisines, par où je l'avais vu filer gracieusement. Par bonheur, il n'était pas – pour une fois – flanqué de sa bande d'amis qui, habituellement, le suivent à la trace, ni de Davilia, qui lui léchait constamment les baskets.

Quand j'arrivai en vue de la porte, je me cachai derrière une des innombrables statues et sortis ma baguette ainsi que le morceau de parchemin dûment préparé.

- Wingardium Leviosa, murmurai-je, tandis que la feuille pliée en quatre s'élevait dans les airs.

Afin de juger sa réaction, je restai là à attendre, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quand la porte montée d'un tableau de fruits s'entrouvrit, mon cœur fit un looping. Il sortit, plus beau que jamais et, encombré d'un plateau plein de nourriture, commença à partir dans la direction opposée à celle que j'avais espérée. Énième tentative ratée...

- Lucius ! Tu as oublié les derniers gâteaux, cria une voix écorchée de l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'interpellé fit demi-tour pour récupérer ses friandises, et, tout en s'avançant vers la porte, ses yeux se fixèrent sur une chose volante à l'autre extrémité du couloir. C'était mon papier. Mon espoir revenu, je pris soin de respirer lentement, de peur d'être découverte. Il prit ses gâteaux et s'en alla, dans l'autre direction cette fois, attiré par le petit parchemin blanc. Je connaissais sa vilaine curiosité, mais c'est avec joie que je la constatai à cet instant. Il déplia la feuille et lut à voix basse. Je ne pus entendre que le début, car il l'avait dit un peu plus fort, et la fin puisqu'un petit rire s'était déclenché en lui. J'avais donc entendu « Lucius » et « Je t'aime ». C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

- Cela doit encore être Davil, l'entendis-je marmonner.

Il prit soin de replier le papier, puis le fourra dans sa poche tout en laissant échapper un soufflement d'exaspération. Je pris un autre chemin pour rejoindre la salle commune, et quand j'entrai, il n'était pas encore de retour. Je m'installai à une table et entrepris de finir mon devoir de Métamorphose, un œil sur la table du fond où ses amis parlaient et s'amusaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et il entra, furieux. Je le regardais, stupéfaite. Il s'approcha de ses amis, plus particulièrement de Davilia, qu'il attira un peu plus loin, assez violemment.

- Davil, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il brandit le papier orné de mon écriture sous son nez. L'intéressée leva un sourcil.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est à croire que tu as d'autres admiratrices, répondit-elle d'une voix amère.

- Davil, ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Dit-il, l'énervement transperçant son ton. Je ne t'aime pas plus qu'une amie, c'est compris ?

Elle acquiesça, penaude.

- De toutes façons, j'en aime une autre, dit-il plus doucement.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? laissa-t-elle échapper, au bord des larmes.

« Bien fait », pensai-je intérieurement.

- Je ne te le disais pas pour ne pas te blesser, mais voilà où ça nous mène !

Il brandit une seconde fois le morceau de papier.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, répondit-elle avant de se retirer dans le dortoir des filles et, ainsi, de le laisser en plan.

Il se rapprocha d'un de ses amis.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta plume révélatrice, s'il te plait ?

L'autre fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une plume étonnamment bleue, ornée d'un léger fil doré sur la base et de reflets verts sur l'ensemble, qu'il lui donna.

- Je te la rends dans cinq minutes, merci !

Je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il s'éloignait vers une autre table, où il s'installa. Il sortit une dernière fois la feuille et la posa sur la table, ainsi qu'un encrier, quand je devinai avec horreur ce qu'il allait faire... Il allait trouver qui lui avait envoyé le papier. Mon moment de... euh, gloire.

Je décidai de ne pas le regarder mais d'écouter attentivement. J'entendis des grattements de plume sur le papier, puis une courte phrase « Ah, enfin, ça marche. » et ensuite, plus rien. Un silence se fit, tandis que de l'autre côté, ses amis continuaient à discuter. Je sentais qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, ce qui était très frustrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour se moquer de moi ? Je tournai ma tête, rien qu'une seconde, me dis-je, pour déchiffrer son visage. Sans faire de bruit. Le problème, c'est qu'il me fixait de ses yeux étincelants. Gênée, je rougis et baissai la tête. Je n'en revenais pas ! Il me regardait, et c'était la première fois... Enfin, je crois.

Je me précipitai sur mes affaires, que je fourrai précipitamment dans mon sac, me levai, lui tournant le dos, et m'apprêtai à rejoindre le dortoir des filles quand une main posée sur mon épaule m'arrêta. J'inspirai profondément avant de me retourner vers deux yeux brillants. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire magnifique qui me fit fondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi au juste ? Je ne pus laisser mes pensées y réfléchir plus longtemps : ses yeux transperçaient les miens, ce qui réduit mon cerveau en une jolie purée de petits pois, et sa main frôlait gentiment mon menton. Son autre main, qui était sur mon épaule quelques secondes auparavant, était en train de glisser le long de mon dos, pour finir positionnée autour de ma taille. Sa bouche s'étira un peu plus.

- Moi aussi, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Mon souffle était des plus saccadé et je sentis son haleine près de moi. Et là, sans paraître préoccupé par ses amis qui nous dévisageaient, il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt !_

_~ Delfine_


End file.
